Manufacturing of electronics devices often involves forming vias within a substrate. As an example, vias may be formed in a substrate and metalized to form an electrical connectivity from one surface of the substrate to the opposite surface. At times the metal deposited in the vias can interfere with later formation of thin-film-transistors; electrical conductor lines; and other electronic, optical, or physical elements on the surface of the substrate. Further, any partially filled vias result in a gas leak making processing on a vacuum chuck unstable. Where the vias are not metalized until after formation of thin-film-transistors; electrical conductor lines; and other electronic, optical, or physical elements on the surface of the substrate, vias may become clogged with materials used during thin-film transistor formation. Further, all of the open vias make the intermediate system incompatible with the use of a vacuum chuck.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing electronic devices.